huntik_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Protection
A man is talking to Daktari. So... The man was a professional and masked? We don't know any Seekers like that... However, the way he handles he can be a very dangerous assassin we don't know his name but... But what? ...he is a very dangerous man that do everything to kill his target and... and... your his target. Hector is in a hotel suite. He is talking via Teknonomicon to Numbers. Hi Numbers, I need more man for this mission, can you find any members that are still loyal to the Organization. Also you can collect information of the winged lions of Venice to aid me in this mission. The Masked Man is looking to the Huntik Founation Compound. He sees his target Daktari, talking to another man. He used Powerscan and he feels that the compound is protected. I will find a way to get in that building and destroy my target sniffed the masked man. Daktari holds a dosier of the masked man. So this is that man... Yeah... Wow, that list, are that his targets? Yeah, the targets are all Seekers, we don't know if this list is complete... Hector is talking to Numbers. I found 2 usefull agents. agent Dread and agent Abdul. Both very powerfull their Lieutenant is dead... Information of the winged lions of Venice. I guess its an titan called Chrisenn... However, there isn't any information of that titan at the Technonomicon or at our other research things I used... The masked man is sitting next to his Impet. He looks to a stone that he holds. The masked man stand up. Break Spell! no effect... Daktari, Hector is found in the city... But I can't go out of here... that masked man will kill me... I got a little trick to make him and others don't see you... Its only for a short time, but... It can. I do it, I must stop Hector... I guess the treasure he hunt is much bigger than we even can think... you will go with a lion expert, becouse the tomb you found contains a lion. Hector is looking to his new suits, Hector smiled. Lets go! Yes Sir! Unsight! The compound man turned Daktari invisible. Daktari walked next to a girl, outside of the Compound. A Red Searcher pointed to a certain point. Powerscan. Yep I was right, he is going out of the compound. The Impet laughed. Daktari and the girl are going into a car. So your code name is Kayle Dolfin? She nodded. Whats your real name? Can't say... The car drived away. The masked man followed them. Hector and his suits are standing before a winged lion statue. So this is it... Hector puts his hand to the lions head, and the lion statue moved away from its spot, and a stairway was opend. The female suit called Dread takes a plate with sewerage work. Hector and his suits go down. Kayle Dolfin and Daktari walked to the lion statue, and go down. The masked man envokes a Nighlurker. Category:Fan-fic issues created by Quilafa